Her Room
by BaileyStar101
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir come to terms with the past and find healing along the way.


Her Room

The window was cracked open. The red curtains fluttered weakly in the evening breeze. The room was cold for once, it no longer held the warm, comforting feeling it once had.

It was filled with treasures, rugs and furniture. Paintings of her family and home hung on the warm quilt lay untouched on the bed, and objects she had gathered over the years crowded her dresser. Her hair brush, with long, blonde strands of her hair still tangled within , even though the room was full, it was empty. Her presence was missing, the light that lit up the room. The comfort she could give, missing.

Her husband had moved rooms. Not being able to stand looking at the wooden-framed mirror where she used to brush her hair every day. Not being able to stand sleeping in the bed where she used to sleep next to him. Not being able to stand the pain, the flashbacks of her torture, and the emptiness of her eyes.

It is in this room her twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir stood now, for the first time since her departure. Outside the sun began to set and the breeze shot through the window to chill the brothers. The brothers, identical in appearance and forever bonded, had completely different personalities.

Elladan was the tougher, more protective, easier to anger brother. It was because of this Elladan convinced Elrohir to follow their mother's attackers and murder every one. Elrohir was a gentler, calmer and more sensitive person. Despite these differences, the amount of fury had been the same as they pursued the vile, heartless creatures that had chased their mother away from them.

And now, their sorrow was the same. Standing in her doorway, it was impossible to be brave and strong. Elrohir silently moved his hand to wipe away his tears. Elladan's hand moved at the same time to grip his brothers arm. Slowly he took a step forward, into her room. Elrohir followed his lead, as always. The smell, her perfume was still strong. The sweet, exotic scent surrounded them, and suddenly they found it hard to breath.

There was no dust, no change in the room physically, it was preserved in memory of her. Two pairs of dark, blurry eyes swept the room and paused on her bed. Two letters sat there, untouched since soft, caring hands had placed them there. One was addressed to Elrond in clear, beautiful script. The other letter read "Elladan and Elrohir, my sons." Elladan reached the bed first, his black hair blowing behind him. Elrohir was there in an instant.

For one, long, silent minute the brothers stared at the white parchment, then Elrohir slowly picked it up. Turning it over in his pale, suddenly cold hands he glanced at Elladan for reassurance. With a nod Elladan sat down stiffly on the bed, smoothing out the quilt with shaking, unsteady hands. Elrohir copied his movements, and opened the envelope with hesitation. Inside, in her elegant writing was a note. In a strained voice Elrohir read it aloud, memorizing every word.

_My dear sons,When you find this letter in my room, it means that you are ready to read it. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the whole world. When I got up in the mornings, it was always for you. When you smiled, my world was a better place. I left for Valinor for you. That may be hard for you to understand, but it still true. Would you have wanted to watch me fade away. To truly leave you forever? There is a better chance to see you sooner, if I left for Valinor, than if I had to spend time in Mando's Halls. I will see you soon, if to follow me and choose an immortal life is your choice. No matter what you choose I hope you know that I will always love you. You will heal, move on and be happy again. This I know because you are my sons and you have the biggest hearts of anyone on Arda. Please, my last wish to you is do not waste your life in sorrow over my choice, live it to the fullest, for me. I want to hear every word if we meet again. Take care of your sister for me, and help your Ada. He needs you. Remember you are me light, my life. I love you now, then and forever.-Your loving and proud mother_

When Elrohir finished, both brothers had tears glistening down their cheeks, and their chests were shaking with silent sobs. Their brown, pained eyes were wet, their hair loose and free around their heads. It could never be the same, not until they were together again as a family. They would miss her more than anything and their hearts would never be fully complete until they were in her arms.

Yet somehow they would move on, be happy again. They had each other, and Ada and Arwen. They would heal. Heal with time. They both stood, leaving their Ada's letter there. He would come when he was ready, just like they had. They left the room, to heal and remember. They left to go to her garden. Outside, the sun had nearly set, the end of one day, the promise of another. The beginning of darkness, but also the beginning of the light. Light would always concur the darkness. Even if it takes time.


End file.
